The Punishments of Love
by LMeg9.20
Summary: Kaito broke Shinichi's one rule, and now he has to pay. Shinichi's choice of punishment, however, is a bit odd to say the least. How will Kaito get out of this one and why is Shinichi wearing a maid outfit? Check the rating, it's there for a reason.


I don't have anything to say, but it looks weird if the author doesn't have some sort of note at the top here, so here it is, the _note._

Enjoy and please review.

xXx

Kaito tried his best not to squirm. He could almost feel the waves of anger coming from the other person in the room. He dared not look the other person in the eye.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Shinichi, look I…" he tried not to whine.

The other boy cut him off, "I don't want to hear it!"

Kaito flinched. Wow, his boyfriend was really mad. But then he did do the _one_ thing that was unforgivable, at least in Shinichi's eyes.

"Shinichi, if I had not jumped in front of you, that crazy guy would have _stabbed_ you! I'm sorry that I was the one that got stabbed, but I was just trying to protect you," he did whine this time. "Besides, it was just a little scratch, it barely broke the skin. I only needed a couple stitches, and the doctors said that as long as I don't strain myself, it won't even scar."

Shinichi growled, actually growled, in anger. "You _know_ how I feel about others protecting me. I do not need _anyone_ to protect me, not even my boyfriend."

Kaito couldn't help but smile, "So does that mean you aren't going to break up with me over this?" He gestured to his abdomen where they both knew his knife wound was.

Normally, the corner of Shinichi's lip would twitch, betraying his attempts not to smile. Not this time. Instead he turned on his heel and moved to the door. "I'm going to sign your release forms and get you home. Once there, we can talk about your **punishment.**"

The door clicked shut and Kaito gulped.

xXx

Kaito sighed. Ever since they got home, Shinichi had refused to talk to him. They had eaten dinner in silence and than his boyfriend had buried himself in a book, although Kaito could tell he wasn't paying any attention to it. The fact that the book was upside-down was a good tip off. It just showed how distracted the detective was. Probably trying to decide how to punish his poor, innocent boyfriend.

Kaito decided to try to apologize again. He turned…only to find that Shinichi was no longer there. He blinked. "Guess he went to bed early tonight," he muttered to himself.

He stood and stretched, before heading to the bedroom himself, the one he shared with the detective. The door was closed but he could see the light shinning from underneath the door, telling him that Shinichi was indeed in there.

He opened the door…and his jaw dropped.

Shinichi was sitting on the bed, his legs slightly bent and stretched out in front of him, allowing Kaito to easily see the short, pink plaid mini skirt he was wearing. The skirt was so short, that the way he was sitting allowed Kaito to just be able to see a tiny peak underneath. Shinichi also wore long black socks that went over his knees making his legs look miles long. Kaito gulped when he saw the little pink bows at the top of the socks. Shinichi wore a white, short sleeved collared shirt with a neck tie under the collar.

The part of his brain that hadn't turned to mush at the first site of Shinichi told him that it was a 'sexy school girl' costume. Yeah, it was defiantly a costume, because anyone wearing that would most likely get a spanking for showing up in school in that. Hmm, that didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe he should spank Shinichi. ….Drool…..

He smirked and began walking to the bed, "What's all of this for?"

Shinichi smirked back and he looked like the devil himself. It was so….sexy. "It's for you. After what happened earlier today, I thought for a long time on what I should do. And this is what I came up with," his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Kaito leaned over him, resting one hand on the bed while the other inched to the top button on Shinichi's shirt. "Really? I think I like this punishment."

Shinichi chuckled, "I must admit, I thought it was rather ingenious. I want you to regret protecting me and getting yourself hurt when you know how I feel about that."

Kaito had just unbuttoned that first button and was working on the second. His brow furrowed in confusion, "Not that I'm complaining, but how is this suppose to make me regret my actions?"

SMACK!

Kaito blinked and felt his cheek beginning to sting where Shinichi had slapped him. He heard Shinichi begin to speak and turned his head so that he was facing his boyfriend again. "Because Kaito, for two weeks I am going to wear the sexiest, slutty-est, kinkiest outfits I can find, and while I wear them for those two weeks, you are not allowed to touch me. At all."

Kaito blinked again while Shinichi slid out from under him. He watched as Shinichi walked over to his side of the bed, shaking his ass as he walked and making the short skirt bounce from side-to-side. Damn, where did his boyfriend learn to walk like that? Wait…what did Shinichi say? "You mean, no touching? At all? So we aren't going to have sex?"

Shinichi grinned and pulled back the covers, "Nope, not for two weeks." He lay down and pulled the covers up over himself, facing away from Kaito, who was gaping at him. "And if you try to touch me in my sleep, I'll sneak fish into your food and extend your punishment period."

Kaito whimpered.

xXx

"It's just not _fair_ guys! It's been eight days, and Shinichi's outfits are only getting sexier each day. Not to mention I haven't had sex in eight days. He is driving me crazy! I don't know what to do," Kaito complained.

Aoko giggled while Hakuba turned a bright shade of red. The half-brit demanded, "And you decided you had to share with us?"

Kaito grinned at Hakuba's obvious discomfort, "Well no my original plan was to share with just Aoko, but since she decided to bring you along, I had to tell you too. I wouldn't want you to feel left out after all."

Hakuba huffed, "But you were still planning on telling Aoko. I hardly think your conversation choice is appropriate for a lady such as herself."

Kaito blinked before laughing, "Aoko isn't a lady, she's Aoko. Besides, she loves hearing all of the 'juicy details' from me. Isn't that right, Aoko?"

It was Aoko's turn to blush. "What can I say? I have a gay best friend and we tell each other everything. ('Almost everything,' Hakuba thought while thinking about a certain moonlit thief.) Once he and Shinichi-kun became sexually active, we just sort of talked about it, and I discovered that I didn't mind."

The British detective blushed once again and furiously decided not to think about it. He needed a distraction, so he turned his attention to Kaito's problems. "Look, you said Kudo-kun is angry with you because you protected him from a madman with a knife and ended up getting wounded yourself, correct? You also said that Kudo hates being protected and others being hurt in his stead, correct?"

Kaito nodded, "Yeah, it's the one thing that can get him that furious."

Aoko gave him a look like he was missing something she understood, "You can be such a baka sometimes, Kaito."

Kaito pouted, "What did I do?"

"You clearly don't understand how Shinichi feels! Shinichi was obviously _scared_ that day you protected him," Aoko yelled.

Kaito was even more confused, "Scared? A single man with a knife wouldn't scare Shinichi, he's too reckless for that."

Hakuba spoke up to keep Aoko from yelling again, "I think what Aoko means is that Kudo-kun was afraid for your safety. It's a detective thing. We don't want anyone to protect us, because we don't want anyone to get hurt in our place. Especially loved ones."

When Kaito didn't say anything, Aoko continued, "Kaito, Shinichi-kun is obviously afraid of losing you. He must really care about you if he is as angry as he said."

A goofy grin spread across Kaito's face, "You really think so?"

Hakuba rolled his eyes while Aoko chuckled. She reassured him, "Of course he does, you big idiot. Go home to your boyfriend and put up with his cruel and unusual punishments. It's Shinichi-kun's weird way of saying he cares about you."

The goofy grin only spread, "Yeah, okay." The grin suddenly turned into something less innocent, "Except I think it's time Shinichi learned that he isn't the only one in this relationship that cares."

Hakuba shook his head and rolled his eyes towards the heavens, "I don't even want to know."

xXx

Shinichi waited at home for Kaito to get back from his lunch with Aoko. Today he had decided on a nontraditional, bright orange maid outfit. The orange coloring brought out his blue eyes making them look darker. The back side scooped low almost to his ass leaving his back completely bare. Hose and garter covered his long legs and he wore ankle high boots to complete the look.

'I bet I will make him drool again tonight,' he thought to himself wickedly.

He glanced at the clock and frowned. Kaito had been gone for longer than he expected. How long did it take him to whine to Aoko about his punishment anyway?

A noise upstairs interrupted his thoughts. His mind raced thinking of who it could possibly be. It could be a break-in, except the noise came from one of the second story bedrooms, so it was unlikely. That left Kaito. The only reason his mind didn't immediately jump to that conclusion was because Kaito never made noise. Not unless he wanted to be heard. Was the noise intentional?

He wouldn't know until he had investigated. He made his way upstairs, the heels of his boots clicking on the floor as he went. Well in the unlikely possibility that it was a break-in, the burglars would know he was coming. The thought made him pause long enough to grab a fire poker from the fire place.

Once he arrived upstairs, a quick look around told him that all the doors were open except his bedroom door. Whoever had made the noise would be behind that door than. He opened the door and pushed it all the way open until it smacked into the wall behind it, just in case anyone was trying to hide behind it. The door met the wall so he knew nobody was there. Better to look paranoid and be safe than the other option, right?

His eyes scanned the room but it was empty. Someone _had_ been in there though, and he could guess who. All around the room were dozens of lit candles, there flickering light giving the room a dim, soft glow. There was something else off, but he couldn't place his finger on what. The bed, he decided, it was something about the bed. He moved closer to get a better look. Then he saw it.

Around the bed posts were a pair of handcuffs, but not just any pair of handcuffs. The police would never be caught using these particular handcuffs. The cuffs on his bed were orange, the same color as his outfit to be more exact, and they were padded and more like bracelets with a removable chain. These handcuffs were made for bondage.

Bondage handcuffs were on his bed.

Oh shit.

He turned to run but Kaito was just suddenly there. 'He must have been on the ceiling,' his brain told him.

Kaito wore a wicked grin, "Hi honey, I'm home." And then he sprayed something in Shinichi's face.

Shinichi tried not to breath any in, but Kaito had caught him on an inhale. The room began to spin and he felt his muscles grow weak. Kaito caught him before he could fall and easily lifted him to the bed. The magician strapped his wrists into the cuffs and pulled a collar attached to a leash out from under the pillows. "When did you…get so kinky?" Shinichi managed to speak without slurring. Kaito must not have sprayed him with much gas because he could tell he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. He even felt his muscles getting stronger, although not enough to struggle out of the handcuffs.

Kaito chuckled and answered, "Since you made me resort to such drastic measures."

"You aren't suppose…to get sex. You're being punished. So are you going to…rape me now?" Shinichi challenged him.

Kaito gave him a look, "I would never, and you know that. No, I'm going to just molest you a little, and then you will be begging me to take you."

Shinichi snorted, "Fat chance."

Kaito's wicked grin was back, "We'll see."

He leaned forward and claimed Shinichi's lips. He gently bit down, but Shinichi refused to open his mouth and allow him access, so Kaito moved lower. The detective couldn't help but gasp when he felt Kaito kissing and sucking on his neck around the collar. Shivers of pleasure went through him and his blood pulsed pumping furiously through his veins. Kaito moved to his collar bone and teethed his while his fingers gripped the back of Shinichi's skull, pulling slightly on the detective's hair.

Shinichi couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Somewhere below him, he could feel himself growing hard. He gasped when he felt Kaito stick a hand up his skirts and caress his thigh above the hose. His arms jerked uncontrollably on the cuffs above his head, but they held firm. His heart beat faster and he felt a thrill of excitement go through him.

Kaito's hands had moved, now stroking his inner thighs, fingers teasingly grazing his balls. Shinichi arched his back and let out a low moan. Kaito kept stroking and asked Shinichi, "Do you still want me to stop?"

Shinichi struggled to think through the fog in his brain. He wasn't suppose to have sex with Kaito, right? Why was that? Whatever the reason, it was probably stupid. He wanted Kaito inside of him. It would feel so good. But something in the back of his mind told him to be stubborn so he shook his head, "No sex. No sex." He gasped out the words, sounding breathless.

Why were Kaito's touches affecting him so much? It felt good, but they normally weren't enough to send him over the edge this fast. 'Oh yeah, I haven't had sex with Kaito in eight days. That must be why,' he thought. His body was use to sex; it wasn't use to going without, which made his body extra sensitive to Kaito's light touches.

"'No' you say? Well I will have to change your mind. Time to move to the next phase of my plan," Kaito told his boyfriend. His hand left Shinichi's thigh causing the detective to moan in complaint at the loss. Kaito swung a leg over Shinichi so that he was now straddling the bond detective. Kaito leaned down so that they were close enough to kiss.

"What now, Kaito?" Shinichi groaned out.

Kaito raised a hand and smacked Shinichi upside the head. He resisted the urge to giggle after doing so, but Shinichi was giving him the cutest glare right now, making it hard. "Pay attention, Shinichi. I get why you are mad, okay? You are afraid of losing me. When I protected you, I got hurt in the process, almost making your fear a reality. That's why you got so mad, because you were scared."

Shinichi's eyes softened. He sighed, "Kaito…"

The magician interrupted him, "Shh, let me finish. You know for a detective, you can really dense sometimes, especially when it comes to feelings. Don't roll your eyes at me, I know you hear it all the time from Ran, but that's because it's true.

The thing you don't realize is that I share your fear. I'm afraid of losing you too, Shinichi. I love you, and I will always try to protect you because I don't want to lose you. And I know that you feel the same way. If our situations had been in reverse, you would have protected me, because you are just as scared of losing me. We love each other, Shinichi, it's only natural for us to protect each other." He leaned even closer, so that their lips were almost touching. "Because we love each other," he repeated.

This time, Shinichi rose up to meet Kaito's lips. The kiss was soft and full of love as Shinichi tried to convey without words how he felt towards his sweet, caring, loving boyfriend. Kaito kissed back and moved his hand to cup Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi opened his mouth allowing Kaito access, which the magician eagerly accepted.

Finally Kaito pulled back allowing the two to breath. Shinichi's cheeks were flushed again, and he sounded a slightly breathless when he told Kaito, "I'm ready Kaito. I want you inside me. I love you so much; I want you to make love to me. No, scratch that, that's not what I want. I want you to fuck me, Kaito. Fuck me."

It was all Kaito needed to hear. He pulled the silk panties Shinichi was wearing off (blue to match his eyes and compliment the orange maid outfit) and stuck his hand underneath Shinichi's skirts to grip his cock. He gave the organ and gently squeeze making Shinichi cry out. His other dexterous hand was able to take off his own pants. With one hand slowly pumping Shinichi's manhood, the other hand slipped a finger inside Shinichi, beginning to prepare him. Fortunately, they had done this many times over the course of time they had been dating, so it didn't take much to prepare Shinichi anymore.

Once Kaito was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend, he slipped himself inside, fully sheathing himself inside of his boyfriend. Shinichi moaned, "Kaito."

It drove Kaito crazy when Shinichi said his name like that. Kaito began moving, thrusting in and out of his Shinichi at a steady pace. Shinichi moaned, but it wasn't enough for Kaito. He wanted to hear Shinichi scream his name. He paused and adjusted his angle, and this time when he thrust back inside Shinichi, the detective screamed in pleasure. Kaito grinned; he had found Shinichi's spot.

Kaito thrust in and out, repeatedly hitting Shinichi's spot, causing the detective to whimper and scream with pleasure. Shinichi's back arched, his hands straining against their bonds above him. He felt a warm weight building inside of him, and he knew he was close.

Kaito could tell Shinichi was close, the muscles in his thighs were twitching just like how they always did when he was close. Kaito also knew that once Shinichi went, he would follow behind him. He never lasted long after Shinichi finished.

A few more thrusts and it pushed Shinichi over the edge. He felt the pleasure of the orgasm flowing through him as he spilled his seed all over his and Kaito's stomachs. He screamed with it, riding the waves of pleasure as they went through him. His inner walls tightened with the orgasm, closing around Kaito's cock. It was enough to bring Kaito over the edge with him, and Kaito grunted as he filled Shinichi with his load.

Once they were both done, Kaito pulled himself out of Shinichi. He grabbed a random article of clothing from the floor and used it as a make shift rag to clean the two of them up. Once done, he curled up beside Shinichi and wrapped an arm around him. Shinichi snuggled against his boyfriend and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

"I love you, Shinichi, and I will never stop protecting you, even at the risk of myself," Kaito whispered to Shinichi.

Shinichi replied without opening his eyes, "I know."

Kaito smiled, "So let's make a deal. I will protect you, and you will protect me. We'll watch out for each other. And we won't get mad at each other for doing it. Instead, we will take comfort in the fact that we love each other enough to do that for each other."

It was Shinichi's turn to smile, "Deal."

Kaito's smile turned into a smirk, "Besides, it's not like either of us are going to stop protecting each other. We might as well agree not to get upset with each other afterwards."

Shinichi snorted, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

Kaito's expression softened. He pressed a kiss to Shinichi's forehead, "Good night, Shinichi. I love you."

Shinichi yawned before responded, "Love you too, Kai. Good night."

The two laid in silence for a while before Kaito broke the silence one last time for the night, "Even though I am no longer being punished, feel free to wear those sexy outfits as often as you want."

"Go to sleep, Kaito."

xXx

This started as a vague idea that floated around in my head for a long time. It took me a while to clearly see just what it was that I wanted to write. I was a bit surprised when I discovered what I wanted to write was a sex fic.

I generally try to avoid too much lemon and lime action in facfic writing because I don't think I'm very good at them, especially since I try to avoid certain words like penis…and anus. I try to avoid those words because they just aren't sexy, you know? They sort of break the mood. Also, they make me giggle. There, I said it.

Well whatever, it's done. So let me know what you think, yeah? Yeah! Go click that review button! Go go go! Whoo!


End file.
